A fitness craze has swept the United States and many other countries. From fat-free potato chips to treadmills, people around the world have become obsessed with weight loss and healthy living. Accordingly, record numbers of new fitness products/exercise equipment have emerged to meet this obsession (including stair climbers, treadmills, recumbent bicycles, ski machines, and the like).
Many pieces of exercise equipment, when used regularly, are very useful for weight loss, for improving cardiovascular stamina, and for strengthening various muscles. However, most exercise equipment suffers from a major drawback: the equipment is boring to use because of its inability to successfully encourage a user (e.g., an exerciser) to continue exercising. As a result, most purchasers of exercise equipment stop using the equipment shortly after purchasing it.
Numerous applications for mobile phones, tablet computers or the like are available for tracking fitness and exercise. Examples include applications that track food consumed, provide work out routines or the like. Such applications continue to grow in popularity.
However, a need exists for mobile applications and systems that motivate an exerciser to continue exercising, exercise harder and have fun.